


Attire

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Summertime Swelter [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealousy, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: It doesn’t take too much for Iwaizumi’s temper to flare whenever Oikawa’s around, but nothing immediately sets him off just as much when you and a revealing swimsuit are to be considered as well.





	Attire

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! And so the spamming continues with dearest darling Swolezumi and his breathtaking arms~ I hope your enjoy!

If there was any way to best describe Iwaizumi, it was simply "no nonsense."

Whatever bullshit that ever came his way, he would address and handle it immediately.

It wasn't a surprise that a lot of ridiculousness in his life was caused by Oikawa, but he had no issue about checking his dear yet pompous friend on his playfulness.

Especially when you were involved.

It was no secret to the Seijoh volleyball team that Iwaizumi was protective of you. As their manager, you already had a lot to deal with thanks to Oikawa. With his duties as vice-captain, Iwaizumi made it a priority that you weren't bothered any more than necessary.

Being thankful for him always keeping an eye out for your sake, you were especially fond of and drawn to him. There was shared pleasure in watching him leap up into the air, one muscled arm prone while waiting to deliver a devastating spike to the opposing team. There was understood sorrow with any lost match, during which you were more than welcoming to offer him comfort.

Between the fondness in your voice as you cheered him on during a match, a look on your face that was like that of an awestruck fan gazing onto the poster of a musician they had a crush on, to how prideful and earnest he looked when he delivered the winning spike, all while his gaze immediately sought out to connect with yours.

A close bond between teammates and its associated staff were necessary for a team's success. And if there was anything that fueled Iwaizumi to be at his utmost peak performance for any match, it was when the two of you decided to enter a relationship together.

But this also meant that he was even more protective of you, and even more critical to Oikawa, who seemed to find a near euphoric joy from dancing on the breaking point of others.

Much like today, while Aoba-Johsai's third years were off on their annual school trip to Hawaii.

The clear waters of Waikiki shore, the tolerable humidity of Hawaii's weather--unlike that of back home--and the overall liveliness of the city.

Everything about this trip was meant for students, especially the sports teams, to relax and indulge for a bit of freedom before returning to the rigors of tournaments and university entrance exams.

Here, everyone was meant to unwind.

But Iwaizumi only found himself wound up _tight_ once he saw you reveal your swimsuit.

Today was to be spent on Waikiki Beach, with a plethora of activities planned to solidify school spirit and classmate bonds. As manager of the sports team, you were called to help out with these events, running around town with the student council to grab any needed supplies that weren't already brought by the teachers. It meant that Iwaizumi didn't have much of a chance to talk to you during the first couple days of the trip, especially since he was pulled along for some intense beach volleyball matches with the rest of the team.

Knowing this, you thought it would be best to not include him on the bit of personal shopping you did for yourself when your errands around Waikiki allowed it.

And surely the wait to surprise him was well worth it, especially watching him practically choke on his coconut juice.

All Iwaizumi could see was skin and curves. It was familiar territory for him, which he was always happy to continually memorize of travel over with his lips and fingers. But for the rest of the team, it was an astonishing but pleasant surprise.

"Heh, well someone lucked out pretty well," Hanamaki quipped playfully, sending Iwaizumi a teasing grin.

Quietly, Matsukawa held up his hands, forming a rectangle with his fingers. He stared at you for a moment before nodding, his voice humorous and his expression amused. "The manager's a masterpiece. You chose well, Iwaizumi."

"Ahh~! Even in the revealing swimsuits of Americans, our dear manager-chan looks so cute~!" Oikawa cried out, over-dramatically stretching his arms out wide and clasping his heart tightly. His head snapping to Iwaizumi, he grinned like a mischievous feline and added. "You better watch out Iwa-chan~! I may be in a thieving mood tonight~!"

Though, theft would be hard to pull off after the suplex that Iwaizumi inflicted on him once he handed his coconut over to Matsukawa.

While Hanamaki and Matsukawa snickered together while dusting off their dazed and tearful captain--the latter offering a sip of coconut juice--Iwaizumi only snorted before he turned towards your direction and--

You were smiling.

No.

Grinning.

For all the time you spent with him as his classmate, manager, and now as his lover, you knew what your current attire was doing to him.

Teasing and offering a challenge.

One was something he absolutely had no time for while the other was some he was quick to seize and claim victory for.

As noted, Iwaizumi was a no nonsense kind of person.

And as far as he could see, his teammates were off spouting nonsensically while your swimsuit was the embodiment of nonsense.

Thus was why he simply had to tear it off once he hauled you back to his room once the opportunity arose during a scheduled break time, made easier by the fact that the hotel was less than a block away from the beach.

"Hah-- Hajime, isn't this going too far? They're your teammates. Aren't you used to this kind of teasing?"

Laid bare, you remained sprawled on your side beneath an equally naked Iwaizumi, the moans released through your grinning lips coming out breathless. By the command of his hands, you were positioned with one leg hooked over his shoulder--with his hand firmly gripping your thigh--the other sandwiched and straddled between his sculpted, hard muscled thighs while he fucked you. Through this, he had you locked, caged, with no way to wiggle your way out to escape him.

Besides, you all people would know how awful an absence could affect a player's standing in a team.

Even with him asserting himself above you, even with how thoroughly and vigorously he was driving his cock deep into your depths, even with that gorgeous conflict between angered jealousy and hungry lust, you couldn't help but want to tease and prod him a bit more.

Which in turn made him believe that years of being around Oikawa's teasing nature was finally rubbing off on you.

He snarled and was compelled to punish you further.

"Hmph, just because I'm used to it doesn't mean I have to sit back and endure. _You_ on the other hand..." Iwaizumi squeezed your thigh while he drew it closer to his head, his other hand dipping between your legs. Right as the rough touch of his fingertips fell over your clit, not wasting a second more to begin stroking it in tight, little circles, he quickened his pace, the noisiness of his sweat-slicked skin slapping against yours becoming louder with his increased force.

You cried out in response, bucking your hips against his hand while grinding down against his intruding cock. The sensation of his fingers stroking your clit as he ravaged you was enough to finally cause the tides of your release begin to rise. But as soon as he heard you whimper, he only smirked and retracted his fingers, instead preferring to slip them right into your moaning lips.

The look you gave him was one of agony, of "How could you?"

But the smoldering glower he gave in response had you hushing your whines by sucking on his fingers instead.

Iwaizumi growled in satisfaction, now taking in the warm wet heat of both your core and tongue. "That's right. What you're doing right now is something meant only for me. That lewd look on your face, how you're hungrily taking in my fingers and my cock-- _only_ for me." He began to slow his tempo to instead ram the full size of his thickness in hard, solid thrusts. "You maybe manager to the team, but you're mine, understand? The guys--especially Shittykawa--can joke all they want, but when I'm through with you, and you're wearing _my_ shirt instead of that goddamn swimsuit, they will know who you're meant for, is that right?"

He slipped his fingers out from your lips with a pop, groaning when he saw your tongue try to trail after them, wishing to lick over them further. But not to be distracted, he cupped your chin, thumbing over your bottom lip. "Is that right?" His question was repeated in a growl.

Your hands reached for his wrist, cradling it gently while you looked into his eyes adoringly. Kissing his thumb, you affirmed, "Without a doubt, Hajime."

Smirking, he drew his hand away to reward you with a kiss. "Good."

Though it would be some time until he would actually be through with making certain aspects about your relationship clear, he made sure to spend every minute with you as productively as possible.

Even if, once the two of you eventually returned to where his teammates were, all were utterly floored to see that not only were you instead covered up in Iwaizumi's sizeable t-shirt, but you appeared to have been in need to be carried back to the beach.


End file.
